


Casual Conversations

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A solitary Decepticon gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Raining Again

**Author's Note:**

> Both the warning tags and rating of this story will change as the story progresses.

Light was dwindling quickly, night threatening to completely smother out the cave. This facet of the mountain was the perfect place to view the sunset. It’s a shame there wasn’t a single moment to enjoy it. The large mech trudged around, his large frame eclipsing most of the light entering his home. His clawed hand traced over the weak soft stones, peeling some of them away as he walked the walls.

“One… two… three…” His red optics glowed as he looked over the supply cache, kicking it to the side with one of his pointed peds. An asset that made climbing such a mountainous region to be almost impossibly easy. “Nothing.” He spoke, his rough voice scratching through the silence around him.

Walking around in another circle, he continued to lean and tilt. Bending his frame in every little way he could manage, he observed his own home for the third time. 

“Empty. Everything’s still secured.” He grinned to himself under his faceplate, leaning over the supply cache. As those clawed fingers pried it open, the faint glow of energon brought some light to the now darkened cave. It was more than enough to survive months in this small sanctuary. 

Grabbing for a handful, he settled himself in a corner of the cave. Far enough where not even his optics could be seen in the lingering darkness. “Just a little reward… for a long day’s work. That’s all. Just a little reward.” Flipping back his mask, he dug into the energon. The loud cracks and snaps of his treat echoing in the cave. “Then I can just have… a nap. Yeah, a nice long nap.” He already was beginning to drool upon himself, quickly falling into a peaceful recharge.

Loud. Loud noises. Loud enough to hurt his audio.

Scrambling around in the darkness, he tried to reach for a weapon. A rifle, anything. 

Ripping open one of the metal boxes, he managed to lace his fingers around a handgun. Not big, not big at all. But stealthy.

The downpour of rain might have been enough to drown out these peculiar noises for any other mech. But not him, no, this was something he was good at. 

His sharp large frame was hard to hide among the shadows, but he managed to stack up a few boxes in advanced. Just in case.

Reaching for the charge pack on the handgun, he quickly removed it. Tossing it aside, he pulled the trigger once. Twice. Three times. Good, not a single shot came out. Good, more than good. 

The sounds of panicked screams. Cries for help. Trap, it could be a trap. He kept his position, waiting for any indication that he might be wrong. He wasn’t opposed to helping. He liked helping. But he wasn’t ready to get taken advantage of.

Loud clicking. Louder and louder. The taps of peds against the smooth stone of the entrance of the cave. Panicked cries and muffled sounds. Whoever this was, they didn’t want to be found. 

In the darkness, his optics could barely focus on a figure. It was much smaller than him, frail. It walked like it was damaged somehow. It was pathetic. And it was forcing itself against one of the supply crates. Covering its head, cowering like a little sparkling.

Easing his hand over the trigger, he aimed it toward the entrance of the cave. If this thing was scared, it probably had something chasing after it. He had to be on his guard. No letting this problem get bigger than it needed to be. He knew he could sort it out if he just had it under control to start with.

There were loud stomps, angry steps and angry shouts. Three mechs must have been chasing this poor thing. It made him begin to chew away at his bottom lip under his mouthplate. He couldn’t taste the energon from the wound he was making. The moments stretched as the steps got louder and louder.

He was ready, he knew exactly how he’d pose himself. Make himself look big, how he’d shout and scream until they ran.

They did run.

Right past the cave. Not even a second glance. 

The small thing was shaking, he could see that much from the vague light of the moon. Not enough to make out who he was, what he was. But just enough to know he must have been scared.

He knew he had nothing to fear.

Sliding his fingers into one of the boxes, he pulled out a small handful of energon rations.

He kept himself low, but the gun remained in his large hand all the same. 

The soft dragging of his footsteps could be heard as he made his way to the small figure. He tried his best to keep his voice softer.

“Hey uh… you okay?” 

A muffled yelp was the only response he got. 

“Look, I’m not… trying to hurt you or whatever. Uh, here.” He extended his arm to the stranger. The energon glowed just enough to barely cut through the darkness. He still couldn’t make out the other figure. His optics kept focusing, it made his head hurt. “My name’s Underbite. Look. I promise I won’t hurt you. Just don’t cause me any harm. Got it? I don’t care if you’re Autobot or Decepticon. I don’t want to know. Just take it.”

The hand felt so small against his as it lightly grasped around the energon cubes. Before it got far, a soft whine of pain emitted from the small frame. The energon cubes dropping to the floor before quickly being scooped up once more.

“Underbite? That’s… an odd name. My name, it’s… it’s Caedis.” 

Underbite felt like this new… new… what even was he? “You know what I’m talking about with the Autobot and Decepticon thing, right? I mean, I just want to know because I got some medical supplies. If you need them. I need to know if they’d even work for you. I’m not going to kick you out for not being-”

“Would I take your energon if I couldn’t use it?”

“Fair enough.”

Underbite shifted his weight and sat down. He kept his distance from his new guest. “Look uh, you can just leave in the morning. If you want. I’m sure those guys will probably be gone by then. It’s bad out anyway. I don’t think you want to get stuck in a mud pit.” 

Caedis wasn’t saying anything to him. Underbite just kept talking, “You’ll die if that happens.” He paused, watching the other mech begin to quietly eat. “You probably don’t want to die. So. I have medical supplies too. Like, a lot of them. A lot.” He reached his arms out, the gun gleaming in one hand as it caught the light. 

This caught his guest’s attention. The nearly silent shift of his body as he eased further away from Underbite.

“Ah, uh. I mean. This gun’s not loaded.” He shoved it close to Caedis’ face, “See?” He opened the chamber for the charge pack. “Empty. I’m... ah... paci... paci…” 

“Pacifist.”

“Yeah, that one. I don’t believe in violence anymore. So I’ve just been using weapons for show. I mean, I’m not all the way there but. You know, I’m trying.”

“Mm…”

“I’m serious. Really, I think there’s a way to talk out any problem. If you use words, then it makes the violence stop. You just have to use words a lot. They’d get bored or something anyway, even if they don’t care what you have to say.”

“You don’t say.”

“I do. I mean, that’s what I’m saying.” Underbite dropped the gun as he was swinging his wrist around along with his words. “Scrap. I mean. Oh, I get it now. You’re being smart.” Picking his gun up, he laughed. The force of such laughter caused his faceplate to retract with a soft click. 

Even his guest seemed to laugh a little bit. Even if it wasn’t as boisterous, Underbite wasn’t going to complain. “I like you, Caedis. You’re welcome to get chased into my home any night you want. You got it?” 

“Got it. The next time… the next time I get chased by my own comrades, I’ll make sure to hide right here. Right next to this box.” He shifted his weight, resting his head against one of the smoother rocks of the wall.

“By your own what?” Something caught Underbite’s attention. 

It was the glow of energon leaking out from Caedis’ abdomen. It laced between his fingers as more and more began to pour out. 

Underbite got up, pushing boxes aside. The loud clatter of various supplies rang against the hard stone. It took moments, but it felt like hours as he managed to get a medical supply box.

“I’ll fix you up. I’m not a field medic, but I’ve had my share of scrapes. Just don’t recharge yet. Stay with me a little longer. I got to make sure this actually works, okay?” He pulled out some tools, beginning to work as quickly as he could. Luckily, the glow of sparks and moonlight guided him through the procedure. 

“Just stay with me a little longer. I promise I’ll make you good as new. Better. Better than new.”


	2. Give a Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underbite and Caedis become better acquainted with each other.

Underbite’s optics flickered online, the desolation of the cave being the most comforting sight he had seen a long time. Yet another night alone left to his own devices. Slowly getting up, his joints creaked and eased his body into an upright position. Fatigue was lingering in his systems as he trudged to the front of the cave. 

There was a strange pattern on the cold stone floor, a cut of a shape through the lights. Narrowing his optics, Underbite began to track the source of this shadow. It was familiar, it made his head feel empty. 

The figure was leaning against the wall of the cave, crossing its arm to idly tracing its fingers over its waist. 

Caedis. Right. It was his new guest Caedis. 

“How are you feeling? You know, maybe you should be laying down. That cut was pretty dee-”

The bright cyan optics stared back at him. It made him feel like he had been punched right in the face. 

Underbite realized how soft he looked. His face was soft, and he was small. Caedis’ limbs seemed so easy to just snap into small pieces. He’d have to be careful when helping him down the mountain.

“I’m fine. I think your impromptu surgery did the trick.” Lifting his hand off of his own side, Caedis turned to face Underbite. “Not even a scratch. I think I’ll be fine to leave.”

“There’s no rush, though. Uh, just so you know. I don’t need you out or anything, it’s not like anyone comes by. So if you need more supplies or whatever… I can get some ready.” Underbite wasn’t sure if it was okay to be talking so friendly. 

There was an Autobot badge staring right back at him.

Underbite walked closer to Caedis. With every step, he towered over him more and more. Trying to compensate, he hunched over. “Just don’t be worried, okay? Because I’m trying to not be this anymore. I don’t think they got room for paci… pacifus...” Motioning to his own Decepticon badge, Underbite smiled under his faceplate. 

“Pacifists.”

“Yeah, that one.”

Caedis was staring up at him, and he was smiling. Not a big smile like Underbite liked to smile. But it must have meant he wasn’t scared. If he was scared, he’d probably start running far away. That’s what Caedis did when he was scared, Underbite guessed. So as long as he wasn’t running, it was okay.

“I’m just… I don’t think I like the whole fighting thing anymore.” Underbite approached the entrance of his home. He took a glance to each side. Once. Twice. Three times. “I think it’s okay to go out here. I don’t see anybody.”

“You know, I don’t think I care for it either.” Caedis kept close to the wall as he peeked out. His glances only lasted moments, before resting against the stone. “Honestly, I’m not sure where I should go… returning back to my base will hardly prove effective for furthering my survival.”

Caedis looked up to Underbite. “But I hardly want to burden you, either. So I think I might just stick to avoiding mud pits.” 

Underbite liked Caedis’ laugh. It was small, just like him. 

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about those too much. That’s only something you got to be worried about when there’s lots of rai-oh. I get it! You’re talking about last night. Yeah, you’re being all witty again.” Underbite reached his arm back, swinging it down to pat Caedis on the back.

He stopped himself at the last moment, holding both of his hands behind his back. 

It made his mind feel heavy when he saw Caedis flinch. He’d have to keep from doing that again. Underbite didn’t want to snap him in half or he’d have a lot more to worry about than a little patch job. 

“Sorry.” He spoke, hovering his hand above Caedis. He moved his hands behind his back again before he tried to pat his head. No, couldn’t do that either. 

Maybe for now, Underbite would keep the touching to a minimum. 

“If you want to stay a few days you can. You know, before you get your stuff together. Okay? You can uh, does your comm line work? You can try to contact your head Autobot guy. And he’ll help you if your teammates are doing bad things. Even us Decepticons had to do that. There’s no shame in it.” Underbite kicked at the stones upon the ground. “Unless you did the thing that caused everyone to get mad at you. Then maybe it might not be easy.”

Underbite frowned, “I mean, you didn’t hurt anyone. Did you Caedis?” 

“Not at all. It was just… a misunderstanding. An extended one that caused some tension among the group. Which prompted them to decide that the best way for me to remain in the group was to rip out my spark chamber.” 

The way Caedis talked made Underbite feel strange. His voice kept the exact same tone. It’s like he couldn’t hear the words he was saying. He tried to just chalk it up to the fact that maybe he was too scared to want to think about his feelings. Underbite couldn’t blame him. 

“I think I’m done with this, too.” Caedis pointed to his own badge. “If you wouldn’t mind the company... and I could help you.” He took a few steps out to the open light. It made him squint his optics as he readjusted to the brightness. “If I hinder your lifestyle, you may ask me to leave… If you would prefer that. Does that sound fair?”

“Your feet are flat. I mean, they got points kind of. At the tip.”

“Excuse me?”

“I, ah. I mean yeah. I was just thinking.” Underbite felt his face heating up. Rubbing the back of his head, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “You’re going to have a hard time up these mountains, maybe. Because the rocks. You see, my feet are good for this kind of thing.”

Underbite extended one of his legs, showing the curves and sharper points. “They’re kind of small for my frame, I guess. But they’re really good for digging into rocks and finding places to step.” Resting his foot back down, he continued, “That’s why I was stationed out here. Good climber.”

“Well, fortunate for the both of us you have all the time in the world to teach me.” Tapping the tip of his foot against the rocks, Caedis continued, “I am a good listener, and an even faster learner. The Autobots tried to strategically station their members when it came to risky operations, too.”

“About that… You gotta promise me some things if we’re going to be friends. Okay?”

Underbite heard that laughter again, it made him feel like laughing too. 

“Are we friends now?” 

Caedis gave him a look that made Underbite realize how amused he was by this conversation. His face was feeling warm again. 

“Yeah. I mean, if you want to be. Sorry. I should’ve asked first. I guess I wasn’t thinking.”

Caedis was silent for a few long moments, but he still had that amused expression on his face. “Friends it is.” 

Underbite really liked hearing that. It had been a long time since he had any friends. Underbite did miss having someone to talk to. 

“But, uh. Just promise me you won’t be… you know, doing bad stuff and backstabbing me. Because I don’t want to hurt you. This place is supposed to be secret, and these supplies aren’t mine. So I could get in a lot of trouble. Like, death trouble. So we have to have each other’s backs no matter what, and we have to be loyal to each other. All that stuff.” Underbite extended his arm to Caedis, holding his hand out. 

“Promise? Promise that you’ll do all that?”

Caedis placed his palm against Underbite’s. His small hand nearly got lost in Underbite’s as he gently squeezed around him. The handshake was gentle, it made Caedis smile even more. 

“I promise.”

Caedis eased his hand out of Underbite’s, walking further out toward the ledge. The small rocks tumbled and rolled as they quickly made their way down the mountain. “I do think the both of us could use a change of scenery. And I have not had the chance to get familiar with the area.”

Underbite liked that look Caedis had when he looked back at him again. 

“So, why not you give me a personal tour? I will try my best not to get in the way.” Caedis nodded, “You did see how adept I was at hiding. I have plenty more techniques in running away that I cannot wait to show off.”

Caedis turned to look at Underbite completely, gesturing to himself, “Even so, I am a medic. I will be able to handle any subsequent injuries I sustain.”

Underbite felt a little heavy in his head again as he realized that it took him this long to make the connection. White and red paint, the symbols on him. That’s what he meant when he said he had his own ways of being helpful. At least now he knew exactly why he was so small and breakable. Everything was finally coming together.

“But uh… unless you’re a… not fighting type, maybe you should bring a gun. Just in case. I got lots. Just make a pick. I think something small would be the best idea. I’m not saying I want to go anywhere guns blazing. But you know, so we’re safe in case anything happens.”

Underbite watched Caedis instantly find the right supply crate. It took a while, but he found a pistol that looked like it was perfectly his size. In his other hand, he had a charge pack. Caedis moved to the gun that Underbite had pulled last night. Squatting down, he reloaded it with the charge pack. Now with fully operational weapons for the both of them, he returned to Underbite’s side.

“Is this all we need?” Caedis handed him the weapon, smiling up at Underbite.

“Uh-huh. That’s all we need. Just uh.. is it okay if I do this?” Underbite scooped up Caedis in his arm. He kept himself from squeezing, just holding him tight enough to keep him close. 

“I will be just fine with anything, if you keep me in one piece, I will be more than happy. I will even consider it a bonus if you do not drop me.” Caedis dug his fingers under the plating of Underbite’s body, finding some stability in his large frame. 

Underbite approached the ledge, squeezing Caedis a little tighter. “Got it. I’ll do my best to keep from dropping you. Promise. I’ll pretend like you’re a supply crate of energon.”

With that, Underbite jumped. 

The grinding and cracking of Rock against metal was just loud enough to drown out any prayers to Primus that Caedis was trying his best to attempt.

Unfortunately for him, Underbite didn’t even notice. He was having too much fun showing off just how skilled he was at navigating this mountain. 

He did need to impress his new friend, after all.


	3. Just Another Nervous Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underbite and Caedis share a bonding experience.

Underbite didn’t quite know what he did wrong. He was rubbing the back of his head, as if that would coax any ideas out. It started when he put Caedis down. This was after their little trip along the dangerous facets of the mountain. Underbite thought he was doing fine when he told him about every little landmark and location he could think of. He thought it was educational.

So why was Caedis shaking like a little sparkling? He just kept staring and trying to mouth out words. It would’ve been funny if not for the fact that Underbite was worried. Did he break him? Underbite didn’t know how to fix that kind of damage. Neither of them were those brain needle doctors.

“A-ah..auhn.. Under.. Underbite.” Caedis began moving. Underbite wondered if he was trying to shake loose any words or thoughts.

Underbite sighed in relief, wiping his forehead. Good, he was beginning to talk. That was a good sign, a better than good sign. 

“D-da... do... do not.” Caedis finally stopped walking around, settling to just stare at Underbite. He trembled less when he stood still. 

“Don’t what?” Underbite leaned down, getting close in Caedis’ face. 

“Do not ever… ever…” Caedis leaned forward to meet Underbite’s face. His hands moved to grasp his head, his fingers pressing over the mouthplate. He pulled him closer, optics wide as he shook.

“... ever do that again. I was so certain you were going to drop me. Are you always so reckless?” A deep frown crossed his features. His fingers lightly traced over Underbite’s face. Caedis didn’t break contact with him, not even for a moment.

Underbite felt heavy in his head. He felt warm from that small touch, but he felt bad. Distinctly bad. He hated feeling slow like this. “Auh... Sorry. Sorry I guess I wasn't thinking. I thought you’d… you know, think it was more exciting if I did that. Like those stories about action heroes and stuff. Or something like that.” He realized how faulty his logic was already. He didn’t need anyone to point it out.

Caedis pressed their heads together for a moment. He was quiet, but soon pulled away. Wrapping his arms over his chest, he finally spoke, “How about we leave certain aspects of action to the heroes. Does that sound fair?” Caedis smiled at him.

Underbite expected it to be the kind of tired smile he always got when he messed up this bad. So why did Caedis seem so genuine? It made him feel worse. Even if it did make him feel warm. He wished Caedis wasn't being so nice about this. 

“You can be mad at me. You can be tired with me, if you want.” He didn't think it was fair that he had to put up with this. Underbite didn't want him to feel obligated to be patient. “Really, I got yelled at a lot. So it’s okay if you do it. I won’t get upset.”

Caedis was shaking considerably less, but Underbite could tell he wasn't calmed down. But he just kept smiling, like it wasn't even bothering him.

“I’m aware.” Caedis just kept smiling. His balance was finally steadying on the rocky ground. “So, did you say there was a Decepticon base nearby?” He started to glance around, using his hand to shield his optics from the harsh sun. 

“Uhm. Yeah, it’s a small one. I get supplies from there. Because there ain't a lot of security and no one cares about it.” Did Caedis want to go? “I mean, if you want to go we can… I guess maybe, but.” 

“But?” Caedis looked back at Underbite, beginning to wander in a random direction. At least he was finally acting normal again. 

“Didn't you just get hurt yesterday? I don’t think running into a base to try to grab supplies we don’t need would be good. Because you could get shot.” Underbite stepped in front of Caedis, the taps of his feet clicking against the cold stone. “Like there, again.” He reached his arm out, pointing to the wound.

Caedis’ optics widened for only a moment, a broad smile crossing his face. “Oh? This?” He moved his arm out of the way, tracing his fingers over the smooth surface where his wound once was. “I do not see a single thing to worry about.” Emphasizing his point, he pressed his fingers harder against the surface. “Not even the slightest scratch.”

Underbite felt bad. Did he really misremember the incident so badly? He knew his fingers were covered in energon, he barely was even able to patch up the wound. “Well uh…” His pointing hand reached up to rub over the back of his own head. “Okay, I guess. But if things get out of hand, I know we can get away pretty quickly. We just got to stick together and be careful.” 

His optics looked over the landscape, he could see the base so closely. 

“I’ll just lay down some ground rule stuff as we walk. Okay?”

“That is more than reasonable enough. Go ahead.” 

Everything just seemed to roll off of Caedis. Underbite didn't know if he envied that or not. Was it really that good to be so indifferent?

"Well uh. Okay so I don't want you running ahead of me. We have to stay by each other, I'm serious. Even if the base is small, it's hard to remember where you are. If you don't know what the directions are, I mean." Caedis kept nodding as they walked. It was like he was telling him about the sky, or about the terrain below them. He wished his friend looked more nervous, they were still going to a Decepticon base. 

"If I lose you, someone else could find you. That would be bad. I don't think there's any other people like us in there." Underbite hooked his fingers under Caedis' arm, just barely keeping him from tripping over one of the rocks. “And if we got to run, we got to run. Because right now I’m just considered missing. But you’re an Autobot. They’re not going to be nice to you.” 

They were just close enough now, just right out of the range of being spotted. Underbite wished they had more time to talk. His mind kept pouring over with disasters. Energon spilled, and cries of pain. It made him grind his teeth together. Underbite wanted to go back to the cave.

“Caedis?” 

“I heard you, Underbite. There is no reason to worry. I promise I will be completely fine.”

“You can’t promis-hey!” 

Caedis had bolted, completely gone from his grasp in only a moment. The small mech approached the large wall of the base, and Underbite tried chasing him. But just as he reached out, the medic slipped between the cracks. It was just a space big enough for him to fit, and Underbite knew he wouldn't be able to wedge through in a million years. 

Trying to dig into the walls with his sharp fingers, he could feel the weak surface begin to give way. At the least, he knew he could manage a way inside. Desperately grasping and yanking, he was trying to be as quiet as he could about this. He didn't want anyone to catch sight of what he was doing.

He didn't hear Caedis screaming, he didn't hear a single sound inside. It made him scared. Underbite’s fingers kept shaking, slipping around the metal as he scratched at it. “Caedis, come on. Come on please don’t go far. Please don’t die in there.” How could he have let this happen? He was going to die, he knew he was. It made tears begin to fizzle at his optics. He messed up, he messed up big. 

“Pleasepleaseplease. Come on, please.” Clenching his teeth together, he felt like he was going to fall apart. 

Finally, finally he was able to pry the cracked wall open. Just barely enough.

Underbite shoved himself into the opening he made. The sharp broken pieces of metal were already cutting into him. He kept pushing, trying to get all the way in. He just needed to move a little more, just a little more. He kept pushing and pushing, trying to rip it apart a little more. Images kept flooding his thoughts. He could see Caedis on the wrong side of one of his buddies. Underbite could see him getting ripped apart before he even had a chance to speak. He could see Caedis begging for someone to help him. Underbite slammed his fist into his own head. He was a lughead for letting this happen. He was a bad awful waste of scrap. Awful. Useless. Worthless. Good for nothing. One big malfunction.

The wall suddenly gave way, Underbite tumbling down to the ground. His optics were wide as he scanned the room. He scrambled to get up, rubbing his arm in pain. He had to be so far, he had to be long gone by…

Underbite saw the back of Caedis. He was standing over a collapsed hulking figure, his fingers neatly laced behind his back. His head was tilted, and he was calmly kicking at the ground. 

Underbite rubbed over his optics once. Twice. 

“Caedis?” 

Caedis turned to look back at Underbite. Jumping a little bit, he finally smiled. “Oh! There you are. I wondered when you would get here. It took you long enough, didn't it? I was getting a bit bored.” He turned, and his optics narrowed. “Ah. Are you alright? Are those tears on your face, Underbite?” 

Underbite rubbed at his face with the back of his hand, mumbling softly, “Uhm… yeah. Uh, sorry.” 

Caedis approached him, rubbing over his arm with one hand. His fingers felt so small and gentle. It made Underbite feel slightly better. “No need for tears. See? Not a scratch.” Underbite felt him gently squeezing. 

“Did you uh, take that con down all by yourself? How did… how did you do that?” Underbite looked over at the body. The Decepticon was down for the count. But he just looked so big. Big enough for even him to have a problem with taking someone like that down. 

“Carefully. When you have a smaller frame, you learn to rely on underestimations and carelessness.” Caedis pulled away, his optics focusing upon Underbite.

“But, enough of that. Are you ready to continue on, Underbite?”

“Uh, yeah. Let’s go.” 

Underbite began to walk. This time, he made sure to hold Caedis close to his side. This time he’d be more careful. They just had to keep close.


End file.
